Sophie Ford
by Leveragelover
Summary: The team comes to save Sophie, but are they too late? Will Sophie survive or will their mark get his revenge? Sequel to Leslie Grace Turner, which you have to read first


**A/N: First off I just wanted to thank everyone for the lovely reviews on Leslie Grace Turner! Oh and the thing with me spelling definitely wrong is because I it doesn't come up wrong since it is an actual word (defiantly) that and (as pathetic as this sounds) I didn't know how to spell definitely. ANYWAY! Here is the sequel**

_Sophie Ford _

The two men pinning Sophie to the wall were the only thing keeping her on her feet. Their grip was so tight she swore that no blood was going to her arms and it was all oozing out her shoulder. What didn't make sense to her was why Tony hadn't just killed her yet. It also didn't make sense as to how she was still conscious.

That was when it happened.

The team ran in there, anger blazing. Eliot practically threw one of the two men across the room and started beating the life out of him. Parker and Hardison pummeled the other guy to the ground. Nate then roughly grabbed Tony's shoulder and flipped him around.

"How dare you hurt my wife" Nate growled

Even through the thick haze of death the words rang sharp and clear in her head. At the moment she vowed to never forget them, no matter what happened. Her body slowly crumpled to the ground and the world stopped in a freeze frame.

Eliot bruised and bloody as he ran to Tony, caught in mid-stride. Nate punching Tony in the throat, his feet stumbling and his throat jutted backwards. Hardison kicking the other man hard in the face while Parker twisted his arm back.

The last frame of her world slowly faded out to black.

**LEVERAGE**

Sophie woke up in cold sweat and could've sworn she was screaming. It was dark and she couldn't make out anything around her. A subtle beep came from beside her a slowly shapes started to form in the night. A block-y robot with colorful buttons and menacing teeth. A octopus-like robot with shiny tentacles that trailed down to the ground. A tall, hunched over, withering old lady who peered at Sophie from her place just diagonal of her.

Yep. She was in hell.

When she tried to get up to move the tentacle of the robot-octopus wrapped itself around her arm and kept her there. She jerked at it and her arm cried in pain. If only in death you wouldn't still feel the pain of being alive. The woman by the wall started to move across the room and shrink down until it was a small mouse who then skittered off into the shadows. She groaned because she didn't know what else to do.

Hell wasn't making all that much sense.

She sighed and closed her eyes again, the monsters posed no threat and the robot-octopus was kind cute. Plus, she was tired.

**LEVERAGE**

It was bright out when she opened her eyes. She looked over to where the robots had been and saw Nate sitting in the chair next to the bed.

Bed?

Nate?

What?

Then she surveyed the room and realized she was in a hospital, not hell.

"You're awake" Nate murmured, his voice jaded

"This isn't hell." Sophie stated seriously

"No, the doctor said you're lucky you survived"

"Yeah I thought I was dead," Sophie let her eyes flick over him. He looked pensive as he sat there staring at her with slightly red-rimmed eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly

"I'm fine" Sophie waved him off

Suddenly he grabbed her hand, "I'm serious Soph"

She swallowed the lump in her throat before speaking. "You guys came in there to save me and the first thing you said was 'how dare you hurt my wife'"

Nate looked at her with a blank expression, as if he weren't sure what emotion to show. She wanted to yell at him. To tell him to show some emotion.

Then he started sobbing.

Not crying.

Sobbing.

Sophie jumped slightly by the immediate-ness of it. He gripped her hand tighter and furiously tried to keep up with wiping the tears away from his face.

She thought he looked absolutely maddened with himself. "Nate. Nate. What's wrong?" Sophie whispered

She could hear him muttering curses under his breath as gained his composer back. He still looked maddened when he finally locked his eyes with her. Then he quickly looked away.

"Nate."

He started mumbling a bunch of incoherent things and she only managed to pick out a few important things. "I'm such an idiot...why do you even like me...you don't deserve me...I should've never said that...what was I thinking?..."

"Why would you ever say such things?" Sophie's voice like a forceful slap

She saw the muscle in his cheek twitch as he frowned. "Because I said that you're my wife when you're clearly not"

"That's no reason to call yourself an idiot and say that you don't deserve me and everything else you said" She whispered gently, her voice comforting

"That's still no excuse then"

"Why...why did you call me your wife?" Sophie asked timidly

"I don't know...It just felt...right" Nate furrowed his brow, his face wrinkled in that cute way he always did when he was thinking.

(Did she really just think that? Yes, of course she did! But it's so weird to think of Nate in 'cute' terms. Well he is actually adorable when he gets all flustered and uncomfortable. Oh, shut up brain! (But you know it's true!) SHUT UP!)

When she snapped herself back to attention Nate was staring at her.

"What?"

"Nothing" Nate shook his head

"So what are we going to do about Kopel?" Sophie asked

"Umm, plan Z?" Nate suggested

"No! Uh-uh that is a bad idea"

"Well plan G didn't work and I'm not using plan M"

"Oh, is that because Hardison dies in that one?" Sophie gave him a knowing look

"Yes and no"

"We can't use plan A either" Sophie shook her head

"What about plan Q? I never use that plan"

"That's because I die in plan Q" Sophie slapped his arm

"No that's plan U, I think you miss-heard that" Nate said quickly

"Oh, so you admit it!" Sophie exclaimed, adding fake dramatic horror in her voice

"Hey I die in plan X" Nate defended

"And how often have you used that plan?" Sophie joked

Nate counted on his fingers and looked off in the distance, "Mmm three times"

"That was a joke!"

Nate shrugged it off. "I think we might have to turn him over to the police"

"But-"

"We can write them a check"

Sophie sighed and a silence hung over them. "Does it always hurt this bad when you get shot?"

"You got man-handled so I assume it hurt a lot more then it did for me"

"Nate, you've been shot in both your shoulders and your side. It's a bloody miracle as to how you're still alive" Sophie poked him in the shoulder

Nate smiled smugly. "And you've been shot twice"

"Oh pish posh" Sophie rolled her eyes but couldn't keep from smiling

"You should be getting some more rest"

"I know" Sophie muttered. She closed her eyes and was asleep in a matter of minutes.

Nate smiled sadly and stood up. He pressed a light kiss to her forehead, careful not to wake her. "Sleep well Sophie Ford"

**A/N 2: Did I mention I don't own Leverage? Guess not. Well reviews would be nice ;)**


End file.
